


DYING A LITTLE | I Am Bread

by WhoopsOK



Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: "O" Face, Drabble, How Do I Tag, Hysterical Literature, Implied Sexual Content, Let's Play, Orgasm, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 11:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15706629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoopsOK/pseuds/WhoopsOK
Summary: "It’s all very familiar as far as the I Am Bread rage goes, even the flush slowly spreading across his face—it could pass as genuine anger."(The rage returns as Mark plays I Am Bread and absolutely nothing weird happens.)





	DYING A LITTLE | I Am Bread

**Author's Note:**

> I make no excuses for my behavior, so, uh… here’s Mark? Same rules, keep it out of the main tag, don’t @tag him, please.
> 
> For those unfamiliar, the premise of Hysterical Literature is someone has to read a passage from a book/poem while they have a vibrator pressed against their clit. There’s a whole, obviously NSFW, video series for those interested in the original content. For the purposes of this fic, you can imagine whatever you want to be happening under the table.

Mark’s got an odd smile on his face when the video starts, the camera zoomed in on it when he says, “Hey there,” flirtatiously enough that it’s probably meant to be funny, but there’s still a genuine warmth to his tone _._ The camera jumps back to its normal position when he does his intro, but he can’t quite keep the smirk off his face. He wets his lips before he turns to the game, shining pink as his slice of bread makes its way across the shelf.

In all fairness, everything seems normal at first. Mark is breathless and tense, voice alternating between tight and high, and groans so loud they’re basically shouts. The controls are still shit and it’s still driving Mark up the wall. “Oh, come _onnn!_ Just grip it, _just grip—NO!!_ Why would you—? _Goddamn it, you fucking piece of—!!_ ”

It’s all very familiar as far as the _I Am Bread_ rage goes, even the flush slowly spreading across his face—it _could_ pass as genuine anger. Still, there’s a squirminess to him that has never been there before. He keeps shifting in his seat, his curses getting more garbled as he just clenches his jaw and growls. At one point, he practically lifts up out of his chair; his face pinching the only sign he gives that he’s annoyed as his edibility ticks quickly down to zero in the litter box, but even that is overshadowed by the shudder that runs through him.

“Oh, well, uh—” he laughs a little, tries to sound annoyed as he motions aggressively at the ‘ _F, I am **not** toast_ ’ on the screen, but it doesn’t quite land. He glances at the camera, “That’s bullshit, I hate this fucking game, it’s—”

 Whatever he was about to say gets lost as he freezes in place, eyes narrowing almost completely shut, but not enough to take his gaze away from the camera. He presses his lips together, brow furrowed as he’s wracked with full-body twinges. They’re gentle enough that it’s not like he’s jerking in place, but more like he’s rocking himself— rocking _his hips_ subtly out of frame. The last one is the hardest, has him closing his eyes, his voice breaking around a low moan.

The sound seems to surprise him, though, so he repeats it intentionally, this time deeper, with a satisfied smile creeping slowly over his face. It’s basically a smirk by the time he opens his eyes, running his tongue along the inside of his bottom lip.

“ _Mmm_ ,” he hums, fake and silly in the way he normally does, the sound bleeding into chuckling. “That was—,” his laughter gets louder and his face opens up, at once disgusted and amused by his own humor. “Was that good for you, too?” he asks, laughing brightly.

Giggly now, it takes him a while to actually calm down enough to speak. “Aw, man,” he sighs, wiping a hand over his mouth, running it through his hair. He can’t stop laughing completely, though. “I think that’s enough for one day, so uh… I’m gonna… go shower?” he laughs again, waving.

“So thank you all so much for watching and I’ll see _you_ in the next video! Buh-bye!!”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading…if they don’t make you laugh, don’t make them cum
> 
> Hm… Crit for how to write things where the POV is watching something happen on screen is Very Welcome. Any comments are welcome, actually! Hope you had fun!
> 
> (Also! I promise I haven’t forgotten my series(s)! But I’ve got Thought Chickens instead of Muses and they take a while to corral.)


End file.
